My ending to Last Sacrifice :
by thegame93
Summary: well this is pretty much what the titles says.   Lissa, Adrian and a bunch of other Moroi have been kidnapped and Rose, Dimitri and Christian are out to save them along with other guardians. but is the only way to save them by making one last sacrifice?


**Hey people. **

**i had a dream the other night about the end of last sacrifice and well this is pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer.: although everyone wishes they owned the wonderful Dimitri and Adrian, I dont and they belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. as do the other characters.**

**ktnxbye.**

This was it.

We are at the caves entrance and ready to attack. My Mom's here, followed by Alberta, Stan, a bunch of other guardians, on my right, Christian and on my left, Dimitri. He hadn't spoken to me in what feels like forever, but I can see him watching me out of the corner of my eye. I refuse to look at him because I know if I do, I'll loose my focus and I can not afford that, not now. Lissa and Adrian are in there somewhere along with other Moroi, but I didn't care about them right now and neither does Christian.

Alberta approaches me and tells me my instructions. Does she not know me well enough now? Does she not realise I will not follow her instructions? I nod regardless and she gives me a small smile as she returns to the front of our formation.

The sun shines in the sky as we slowly and quietly enter the caves. Lissa has been blocking me and she has every right too. I yelled at her one too many times and she decided our friend ship wasn't worth it, but I don't care. I promised her I would protect her and I will. And as for Adrian, he understands the condition of my heart, he understands why I can't love him as much as I should and most importantly, he understands why I act the way I do. He understands me. I own him this much to save him. He saved me.

As we get further and further into the cave, we begin to separate. Alberta instructed me to stay with Christian which I happily agreed with, then she instructed Dimitri to stay with me. He didn't argue, nor did he seem happy about it but he followed.

It was getting darker and darker as my nausea increased. I looked at Christian then at Dimitri to warn them just as the _**Strigoi attempted to attack. They where fast, but they didn't expect us to react as fast as we did. We took them down easily and continued to move further down the cave. **_

_**After what seemed like hours of fighting in the dark, we approached the centre of the cave. It was quiet, too quiet. I hadn't seen or heard from my mom, or Alberta for that matter. But I concentrated on the task in hand.**_

_**My shirt was blood stained as was Dimitri's. He noticed I was studying him and met my gaze for a second. **_

_"**Concentrate Roza" he said.**_

_**I nodded and expected a smart ass comment from Christian, but when I turned to face him, he wasn't there. I spun around looking for him and Dimitri did the same. **_

_"**CHRISTIAN!" I shouted. "CHRI—"**_

_**I was cut off as a hand clamped around my mouth. After a moment of struggle I realised it was Dimitri.**_

_"**shh. They'll hear you"**_

_**I relaxed in his hold and he released my mouth but stayed close. I could feel my heart beat thudding in my chest from both fear and just the closeness between Dimitri and I. **_

_**And then it happened.**_

_**Dimitri was hit from behind and fell to the floor. I spun around to face our attacker only to be met by 5 Strigoi. I didn't stand a chance.**_

_**I tried, I tried to fight them all but I made the mistake of looking towards Dimitri. But, he wasn't there. And in that moment, I blacked out.**_

I woke on a cold floor and I was only slightly aware that there were other people in this...room. I placed my hand on my head and felt a substance which I assumed was blood. As I tried to sit up, I heard a female voice mumble my name. I knew that voice, it sounded like an angel...

"Lissa?" I asked.

"Rose!" she shouted and she crossed the room and hugged me.

"hey, I'm glad you're ok" i told her. It was then I realised there was someone behind her.

"little dhamphir" a familiar voice said.

"Adrian," I breathed as I stood up and hugged him. "I'm glad your both ok."

"you too" she said.

Christian and Dimitri lay in a corner and they some came around. Dimitri quickly assessed the situation and tried to think of a plan. Just as he approached me, a door opened and my nausea grew strong.

"so here is how it is going to work" one _**Strigoi said as he walked through the door. He wasn't alone.**_

_"**we want a sacrifice. Give us a sacrifice and the rest of you walk free."**_

_"**why should we believe you?" I spat back. **_

_"**is that you offering blood whore?" he returned**_

_"**no she isn't" I heard Dimitri say. He stepped in front of me protectively. **_

_"**ooo protective. Is this you offering?"**_

_**Dimitri didn't even make eye contact with anyone else.**_

_"**yes" he replied.**_

_"**no" i whispered. **_

_**He looked at me from the corner of his eye, then stepped forward.**_

_"**yes" he repeated. **_

_"**very well"**_

_**No, no, no. He can not do this. I will not let him. I took one glance at Lissa and saw the panic on her face. Christian held her close as Adrian stood protectively in front of them. I looked towards Dimitri, his face held no expression. But as I looked at him I made a decision. He wasn't going to die. Not now. Not before me.**_

_**I ran towards them and pushed Dimitri out of the way just as a sharp blade was about to make contact with his stomach. And I felt it. I felt it slice through my stomach and I heard him scream. I fell to the floor as did Dimitri. He knelt over me, calling my name over and over.**_

_"**Roza, Roza" it sounded like a prayer. "no Roza please no."**_

_"**Dimitri" i whispered. "I love you."**_

_"**I love you Roza, please no."**_

_"**look after her." **_

_**I saw the look on his face. He knew he couldn't help me. so he did the one thing he could. He leant down and kissed me. it was sweet but held so much emotion. I smiled a weak smile against his lips and kissed him back with all the power I could. My vision was going blurry but I saw him pick up what ever I had been stabbed with. He looked over at Lissa and she nodded.**_

_"**it's o.k" she said. "i understand"**_

_**Then he drove it through his own stomach and lay next to me. as he fell he grabbed my hand. **_

_**So we lay there, hand in hand. Dead, together. Dimitri and I are one. We where the last sacrifice. **_


End file.
